Repo Family
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Slight cross over. Only the Largos are in my story from Repo. What will Chase do when he finds out about Wuya's secret Repo life. Not to mention she and her family are the voices of Gene Co. There will be some ChasexWuya thrown in there. Please review. :
1. Sucpision

Her family was truly unique. But just because they were evil didn't mean they couldn't love each other like a normal family. Well, almost normal. The family had a certain business. They kept it very secret. They all lived together, except for one. She was kept like a prisoner in Chase Young's palace and was constantly watched. It drove her crazy. He took her powers, her freedom and all pleasure she ever had. But the woman regained some. She snuck out at night to do business with her family. Her brothers all ways made her laugh, her father was a little overprotective and her mother was like her best friend.

Wuya dipped her feet in the water. Her mother had given her a bracelet that gives her an alarm when she needs to go to work. She looked at the silver chain with a large circle resting on top of her wrist. They worked for Gene Co. They did two certain jobs for Gene Co. One Wuya hoped Chase never found out about, the other, well she could live with it if he knew, which he almost did. Wuya and her family were the voices for Gene Co. Chase knew Wuya had a voice but never really said anything about it.

Suddenly Wuya's bracelet began to beep. Wuya covered it up and ran into her room. Once she closed the door she pressed the button. A hologram of Rotti Largo's head appeared.

"Wuya, you will be flying solo on this one. Miranda Washington's payment is past due". Wuya turned it off; she grabbed her large black bag and opened the door. Chase was then standing right in front, arms crossed with his face staring at accusingly.

"Who was that"? Wuya just shrugged.

"No one". Chase was far from convinced; he was more suspicious.

"Where are you going"?

The witch would never tell him the truth. "Just for a walk".

As Wuya was about to sneak around Chase he pinned her up against the side of the door. "That's what you said last week". Chase leaned in closer towards her face. "What is going on with you"?

In a rush of panic, Wuya pulled a vial out of her bag and injected a glowing deep blue liquid into Chase's neck. His eyes widened, turned to rage and then began to close sleepily. Wuya gently sang in Chase's ear.

"And a little help comes in a little glass veil in a gun pressed against your anatomy. And when the gun goes off our Chase Young is ready for some surgery, surgery". Chase then fell to the ground, unconscious. "Sorry Chase". She leaned down and kissed the unconscious man on the cheek and bolted out the door.


	2. Repo Woman

Wuya used the Ruby of Ramses to get her to New York City. She then went into an old warehouse and changed into her business uniform. Her uniform wasn't like most others. It was completely black pleather that would blend in perfectly with the night. Her pants we're tucked into her high knee stiletto boots and her long gloves strapped to the shoulders of her long coat. The Heylin witch tucked her long curly red hair into her coat. Wuya looked at the company symbol on her arm.

The Heylin witch sighed. "Let's get this show on the road".

Suddenly a song sang throughout the city. "Repo Man". Each note was held and it was sung over and over again in opera voices. Putting on her mask, she then put her dress in her bag and walked out of the warehouse.

Chase woke up to a vigorous shaking. "Hey Chase, man wake up".

He opened his eyes slowly to see Jack Spicer. He sat up.

"Wuya". Chase mumbled. "Last I remember was her jamming something into my neck and then singing something about surgery". Chase stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going"? Jack asked.

"To find her". Jack ran over and hugged Chase's feet, nearly tripping him.

"Please, can I come"? Chase pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright worm. You might be able help me in some unknown way".

Jack inched his way up until he was hugging Chase. "You are so nice".

Chase then turned around and punched Jack in the stomach, _hard. _The young boy grunted and toppled over. "Don't _ever _call me nice insect".

"My bad". Jack grunted. He got up and followed Chase out.

Wuya walked through the city at night. The Heylin looked down the alley ways. She was growing impatient. The Repo song played still through the night. Suddenly Wuya heard the sound of high heels running and she saw a shadow disappear around an alley way. Wuya jumped up onto the building roof tops and began to run after the woman. Jumping from each building to the next Wuya drew closer and closer towards the victim she had to repossess.

Getting tired of this she leaped down from the building and landed right behind the woman. She caught her in a dead end. Miranda's eyes were wide with horror as she looked at the Repo Woman, in her case.

"I promise I'll get the money! Please don't kill me"!

Wuya lunged forward and grasped the woman's throat in her hand. Wuya took out her bracelet and let it scan the woman's face. She got a match and a hologram showed up with what Wuya needed to do.

"So you never paid for you intestines did you"?

The woman just kept staring terrified at Wuya. The Heylin Repo took out a dagger, quickly removed her hand and before Miranda could run, thinly slit her throat. Bloody squirted out and she fell to the ground. Wuya got to her knees, took out a knife and started cutting.

Chase and Jack walked down the alleyways of New York City, looking for a certain Heylin witch. It was a cold autumn night. For some reason the same song kept playing throughout the city and it was starting to get on Chase's nerves.

"How did you know she was in New York"? Jack asked looking around.

"That's for me to know and for you to leave alone". Jack shrugged and continued looking. Suddenly the two heard a sound Chase could only describe as the sound of cutting meat. Chase looked down the alley and saw the shape of a woman hunched over another. Chase began to creep forward but Jack screamed at the first sight of blood and ran away.

The person turned around and stared at Chase through glowing bright blue glass. With lightning fast speed, the murderer lunged at Chase and tried to stab his arm. Chase grabbed the person's wrist. The woman spun around and flipped Chase over and he lost his grip. When he got back on his feet he couldn't see his opponent. Suddenly a heavy weight crashed on his back and he fell flat on his stomach with the woman's elbow digging into his shoulder.

"There's only one person I know who knows that move".

He shoved his opponent off him, who landed on her feet. Chase sprang up, quickly wrapped his arm around her back, pulled off her mask and kissed the woman under it, Wuya. She tensed up first but relaxed and kissed back. Gently his hand brushed against the back of her neck and pulled her red hair out from inside her coat.

Once the kiss broke Wuya tucked a lose piece of hair behind her pointed ear and smiled. "So you found out my secret life. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work".

Wuya walked over to her victim, picked up her blood stained knife and continued cutting. Chase just watched, not fazed by the gore he saw. Wuya then pulled out the woman's intestine and kept pulling and pulling until the last bit came out. Wuya then held the organ in one arm and called Rotti on her bracelet.

"Repossession complete".

Her boss smiled. "Excellent work my dear. I expect nothing less from one of my top Repo Woman".

Wuya nodded. "Oh and uh… can you send me a ride home"? Rotti smiled and laughed.

"Of course dear. Your ride should be there in five minutes to pick up the body, the organ and give you a ride home".

Wuya smiled. "Thank you sir". Wuya turned her bracelet off and turned to Chase, who had a slightly amused look on his face.

"Why is it that you treat him with respect"? Wuya began to pick up her weapons.

"He's the one who signs my pay checks". Once Wuya finished picking up she stood beside Chase to wait for her ride. Jack then slowly and timidly appeared from around the corner.

"Hey Chase, did you take care of the crazy assassin"? Jack's eyes widened when he saw Wuya. "It was you"? Wuya nodded.

"A relatively clean job, if I do say so myself". She said as she looked at her victim's body.

Suddenly a Gene Co truck came driving down the street. "Here's my ride".

Wuya stepped out onto the side walk as the truck pulled to a stop. Gene Co soldiers hopped out and marched over to the body and began to carry it over to the back. A Gentern opened a small case that let out a cloud of cold fog. Wuya placed the intestines in a clear plastic bag and placed it in the container. Jack's eyes were glued on the brunet Gentern.

"She's hot". He stared.

Wuya chuckled. "Yeah, Pavi thinks so too".

Chase raised a brow. "Pavi"?

"Wuya"! A voice with Italian accent called her name. Wuya turned around to see a young man with a white mime-like mask clipped to his face, his black hair was combed back neatly. He walked over and spun Wuya around so she was facing Chase and Jack. "Must have been a lot of work to get intestine".

Wuya shrugged "Not really".

Pavi began to gently unclip Wuya's long, bloody gloves. His body was pressed up against Wuya's. Jack looked amused but Chase just kept his glare mostly on Pavi. The Heylin witch felt the man's other hand slowly travel down the curve of her back. Wuya bared her fangs and with her free hand grabbed Pavi's wrist and she snatched her arm away from his grasp. She gave him a paralyzing death glare.

"Pavi, this might be alright with the Genterns but it's not with me". She began to squeeze his wrist very tight. Pavi's eyes began to roll back.

"Mamma is that you"? He then fell to the ground, out like a light. Wuya threw her bloody gloves down in Pavi's face.

"Hey back off you witch"! Amber Sweet walked in and curled her fingers into a fist.

Before Amber could land the blow Wuya blocked the hit with her own hand. With one swift kick to the chin, Wuya flipped Amber over and she ended up on top of her brother.

"You little". Wuya spun around quickly and grabbed Luigi's wrist and she then punched him in the chest. The wind was knocked out of him. Wuya whispered into his ear.

"Remember who's on top Mr. Largo". With a soft kiss on his cheek Wuya flipped him over and threw him on top of his siblings. Wuya smirked when she saw her red lipstick on her boss's son. Wuya glared down at the Largo children. "Feel lucky that I don't put a bullet in the back of each of your skulls".

She then walked around the Largo's and hopped in the truck. Before she closed the door she smiled at Chase and Jack. "Do me a favor and head over to Queen's cemetery. A friend of mine is in there. You'll know him when you see him". Wuya winked at Jack. "And I'll put in a good word for you with the Genterns". Wuya then closed the door and when the Largos were loaded in the truck drove away.

Walking through the cemetery Jack was jumping at every little sound. Chase hissed at Jack. "Suck it up worm".

Suddenly Chase and Jack saw a young man dressed like a motorcycle guy with dark brown hair combed up like a rock-star walking towards a grave.

**Industrialization has crippled the globe.**

He began to push open a coffin. A woman on the loudspeaker then spoke.

(Enjoy Gene Co's day and nighttime formulas of Zydrate).

The lid of the coffin then slid off.

**Nature failed as technology spread.**

The woman on the loudspeaker spoke again.

(Ask a Gentern if Zydrate is right for you)

He reached down into the crypt.

**And in it's wake, a market erected.**

(Buying Zydrate from an unlicensed source is illegal).

**An entire city built on top of the ****dead****!**

He picked up a dead body and dropped it on the ground. Chase looked over and saw a sign on the fence. "_Grave robbers will be executed on sight". _A search light shone by and Chase hid in the shadow of a tombstone in front of the man. _This must be who Wuya was talking about. _Chase thought. The Grave robber then opened up a case and pulled out a shot needle. He then put it in the nose of the corpse.**And you can finance your bones and your kidneys.  
>For every market a submarket grows.<br>But best you be punctual with making your payments  
>Lest it be you on the concrete below.<strong>

When he removed the needle it was filled with the same glowing deep blue liquid Wuya had injected into Chase.

**It's quick, it's clean, and it's pure.  
>It could change your life, rest assured.<br>It's the 21st Century Cure!  
>And it's my job, to steal and rob...<br>****Graves!**

All search lights fell on the man. He picked up the body and motioned Chase and Jack in his direction. The two ran after the grave robber. They ran towards a door. Using the corpse like a battering ram he knocked the door down. Jumping into the tomb there were hundreds upon hundreds of bodies, all mangled and cut open. "Jackpot"! He cheered. Dropping the body he was holding he began to extract more of the liquid from the nearest body.

**So why care for these petty obsessions?  
>Your designer heart still beats with common blood!<br>And what if you could have genetic perfection,  
>Would you change who you are, if you could?<strong>

When he pulled out the needle he showed it to Chase and Jack.**  
>'Cause it's quick, it's clean, and it's pure! <strong>

**It could change your life, rest assured.  
>It's the 21st Century Cure!<br>And it's my job, to steal and rob...  
><strong>**Graves!  
>Graves!<strong>

Finally he ran and Chase and Jack fallowed hot on his tail. They all ran and ran till they got to a large house in black iron fences. As the gates opened the three ran inside and into the house. The grave robber slammed the door shut. "Hey Zaroc, how was it"?

Chase looked over and saw a woman with very long and curly blonde hair. She had a white camisole on with black laces, jeans a dark grey alligator skin coat that was buttoned only in the middle and brown stiletto boots that laced up the front. Zaroc smiled and held up three vials filled with the liquid. "It went perfectly Mother".

The woman looked over at Chase and Jack. "And who are they"? She asked.

"Wuya told us to find him in the cemetery". Chase said. Another man with spiky blonde hair walked in.

"So you know our little sister". He said. Chase nodded.

"And your name is"? Wuya's brother smiled and shook Chase's hand. "I'm Zecron. If you want to see Wuya follow me".

Zecron walked over to the fireplace, grabbed the edge and pulled, revealing a secret door. Jack jumped and screamed. Zecron looked at Jack in confusion. "I think your friend is a little jumpy".

Chase chuckled. "You don't know the half of it". Wuya's brother gestured Chase and Jack inside and Chase went in. He turned around and saw Jack staring into the entrance; he looked so scared he looked about ready to pee himself.

"Uh…uh… I'll stay here". Chase shook his head and walked down the halls. The door closed behind him, Chase was put slightly on edge.


	3. Home Sweet Home and The Meeting

It was very cold, the floors were hidden under fog, the walls were stony gray and plants were growing on the walls. It looked like an underground garden house. Then Chase heard the song sung by Wuya when she put him to sleep.

"And a little help comes in a little glass veil in a gun pressed against your anatomy. And when the gun goes off then you are ready for some surgery, surgery".

Chase heard, overlaying her beautiful and harmonious voice, the sound of a hose. Fallowing the sound Chase found Wuya in a small room filled with knives, daggers, needles (Basically various sharp objects). She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, jeans and black strappy high heel sandals. Her working coat, pants and gloves were hung up on a large chain and Wuya was hosing the blood off them. The curls of her hair had dampened and straightened out slightly.

Chase smirked and leaned up against the side of the door. "Dirty job"?

Wuya jumped. She recognized the voice, turned around her wet hair whipping around behind her. Wuya smiled. "Yeah, if you did my job you'd find out how much blood there is in the human body". Wuya turned back around and continued cleaning. "And there's a lot".

Chase walked in and started looking at the weapons.

"Careful. Don't cut yourself". Wuya said with humor in her voice.

"Yes mother". Chase said.

"Hey could you please get the dirty knives out of the sink and put them with the other drying ones? They should be clean by now". Chase stared at the Heylin witch in bewilderment.

"Please? The Heylin witch said please? To me"?

Wuya shrugged. "When I'm over here manners come back into play". Chase walked over to the sink and took out a handful of dripping wet weapons. Putting them where Wuya said he stared at the Heylin witch from out of the corner of his eye.

"Any other secrets"? Wuya thought for a moment. "Well", "Apart from being the voice of Gene Co". She sang. Then she just talked again. "No".

Suddenly Jack walked in the room. "Who's singing"?

Wuya raised her hand. Chase turned around with a machete in his hand. "So you worked up the courage to come down"?

Wuya turned around and saw Jack trembling at the sight of Chase grinning evilly while holding the blade. Wuya laughed. "Jack's so scared he wet his pants".

"No I didn't"! Jack screamed.

Wuya sprayed Jack's pants with the hose. "You did now". Setting the hose down she began to clean up. When she was done Wuya and Chase walked back.

Opening the door Wuya's father was holding a deck of cards. Wuya sighed. "Really dad"?

Her father pointed to the chair across from him and started dealing. "I'm wearing my lucky watch, and there's no way you can beat me seventeen times in a row". Wuya walked over and sat down. Picking up her hand of cards Wuya began to play.

(I don't know how to play poker so just use your imagine and then Wuya wins).

"Bow down to the queen daddy".

Frustrated Wuya's father Kyron banged the table with his fist. "You've got to be cheating".

Wuya stared at her father, amused and trying to look offended. "How did I cheat"? She asked.

"I don't know how but you did". Wuya's bracelet went off. Pushing the button Rotti popped up.

"Wuya I'm sorry for bothering you at this time at night but I need you at headquarters". Wuya nodded.

"Yes sir". Then she looked over her shoulder slightly at Chase. "Is it alright if I bring a friend"?

Rotti smiled. "Of course dear, whatever you want. Your ride is waiting outside".

"Thank you sir".

Wuya stood up. "Hey Chase want to come along"?

Her father raised a brow before Chase could reply.

"Why him"? Wuya chuckled. "He'll be able to keep ghost face off my butt".

Jack laughed. "And that's not a figure of speech".

Chase laughed evilly. "Of course".

Chase would enjoy keeping Pavi's hands off Wuya. _Why should I care if he messes around with her? _Chase wondered. He wasn't very happy about it when Pavi was touching Wuya last time. _Maybe I just like hitting people. _Chase thought satisfied as Wuya grabbed a black jacket and wrap a white scarf around her neck. _That makes no sense. _A voice said in Chase's head. _Yes it does so shut up. _Chase fallowed Wuya to the door to a limo with two guards standing on either end, each with a shotgun. They both climbed in and drove off to Gene Co HQ.

Arriving at the large building Wuya got out first. Chase fallowed the Heylin witch up the stairs and into the building. The elevator doors were open and two guards just like the other ones were standing with shotguns. Wuya stepped in with Chase and hit the button. As the doors opened Wuya heard the welcoming sound of guns loading. Wuya walked forward and sat down on the couch with Chase sitting next to her. Rotti put his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his fingers.

"Now Wuya I have a question". Luigi, Amber and Pavi walked in all three were glaring except for Pavi. "Wuya, why did you kick my children's butts"?

When the children looked at Rotti like "Dad"!

Wuya snickered. "Well it started with Girly Face here hitting on me after I told him a million times before not to". Chase smirked and Pavi gasped, offended. "Then I, well you know, kicked his butt. Then Miss Can't Decide on Her Look came over and almost punched me". Amber growled and turned away. "I flipped her over and then she landed on top of Pavi. Then Mr. Can't Take a Joke", Luigi growled, pulled out a knife and lunged at Wuya.

Chase grabbed Luigi's wrist. He then went in full dragon mode and roared in Luigi's face. Amber screamed and the guards reloaded and pointed their guns at Chase. Luigi smiled nervously. Chuckling he dropped his knife and walked over to Wuya with a nervous smile. He patted Wuya's head, took her hand and kissed it. "Just joking".

He ran over and hid slightly behind his siblings. Chase changed back and sat back down next to Wuya. Rotti seemed pleased. "That's some friend".

Wuya smiled at Chase slightly. Rotti smiled at Chase. "Ever thought of being a Repo man like Wuya here"?

Wuya was surprised by Rotti's offer, Chase was to. "No thank you". He said.

Looking back at Rotti, he was holding five envelopes. "Here are your family's monthly pay checks, early. You deserve it for doing such a great job". Wuya's boss was being uncharacteristically kind and generous. Wuya got up and took the checks.

"Thank you sir". Wuya and Chase then walked out.


	4. The Party

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Repo the Genetic Opera. At the party in this chapter I went to Von to look up dresses, shoes and jewelry. By the way I got the dress, shoe and jewelry descriptions from the website, although I deleted some of the description and moved some of it around. In a scene in this chapter, Wuya and the women in their family, when their singing on stage in their dresses will twirl around and fake fire will fly off them. Like from the hunger games. I got the idea from the movie. I don't own the hunger games either. Got song lyrics from . For Wuya's family info go to my profile.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you". Wuya said on the ride back to her parent's house. "The look on Luigi's face was priceless".<p>

Chase smirked. "Is he always like that"? Wuya nodded.

"He once stabbed a man repeatedly in the shoulder for getting him some bad tasting coffee".

Chase chuckled. "What did he say"?

Wuya snickered. "He said "what's this? Rat piss""?

Chase chuckled again. "He had it coming".

Wuya smiled. "I would love it if Jack could watch the family in action".

Chase smirked. "The little insect couldn't last five minutes when watching you cut".

Wuya shrugged. "Good punishment if he did something". Chase nodded. The two got back to the house, dropped off the checks and with a teleportation spell went back to Chase's lair.

A few weeks went by and Chase and Wuya seemed to get along. They even grew closer. Not like "together" or anything like that just, like friends. Although they would never say they were friends just, partners in evil that got along well. They would sometimes mess around like a brother and sister would. Chase would often sneak up on Wuya when she was sitting beside the fountain. While Chase was laughing Wuya would wrestle him to the floor and pin him down. And every time she did he just said, "Don't tell anyone". Which would make Wuya laugh and he would push her off of him and then pin her down. Then they would just leave it that. Although wrestling around like that was childish they enjoyed it. But they never told anyone, and they never will.

One day Wuya was sitting by the fountain when her bracelet started beeping. When she answered it Rotti's head popped up. "Wuya, my dear. I am throwing my daughter Amber's twenty fifth birthday".

Wuya smiled kindly. Although she didn't care for Amber, Wuya had to pretend she was interested. "Really? What is she doing for her birthday"? Wuya asked.

"I said she could have another surgery if she had a more… elegant birthday party. You will sing the last few songs after Amber".

Wuya couldn't believe it. She was supposed to sing for that little surgically altered rat? Ignoring that, she focused on the actual party. "How elegant will the party be"? She asked.

"Everyone will be wearing _full length _dresses and suits". Wuya raised a brow.

"So basically, Cinderella elegant"?

Rotti nodded. "Although I agreed to let the music be more modern, and more to Amber's taste".

Wuya nodded. "I'll be there". She said resentfully.

"It starts at six o'clock tonight. I expect you to look your best". Wuya smirked.

"Don't I always"? Rotti laughed and hanged up. Wuya checked the time. Four o'clock. "Might as well start getting ready". She said to herself.

* * *

><p>After she took a shower she brushed and blow dried her hair and applied make up. The dress she was wearing to the party was simply gorgeous. It was black with a floral pattern of white glitter on the corset-style bodice, and ribbon-trimmed handkerchief tiers on the full skirt, it was accented with dainty ribbon bow details at the front of the waist and lace-up ties across the open back. It had spaghetti straps; polyester lining extends from the bodice to the thigh where it switches to crinoline netting under the skirt. She would also wear black open toe pumps, white ballet jewel chandelier earrings and an Aimee Lynn large rhinestone necklace.<p>

Spritzing on a little perfume she checked the clock. It was five. Although Wuya new she was beautiful she just didn't want to be dressed like this in front of Chase. She called her brother Zaroc.

"Hey could you pick me up for the party"? She asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there in fifteen minutes". Wuya nodded.

"Thanks". In the meantime Wuya decided to paint all her nails black to match her dress. Her nails were dry by the time Zaroc called her again, saying they were here. Wuya crept out of her room. She didn't see Chase, quietly and quickly she left his lair and got into the limo that was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>At the party in Gene Co HQ, Wuya was having some red wine and talking with her family, all of her family, her three aunts and uncles and her five cousins. Just then Amber came stomping by in her hot pink high heels. She wore a matching pink strapless prom dress with lots of glitter on it. She had diamond stud earrings; her brown hair was curled and rested on her shoulder next to her diamond necklace.<p>

"I feel so stupid". She growled.

Wuya decided to be nice to Amber for a change. "Don't be silly, you look beautiful".

Amber turned around and glared. "Who asked you"?

Amber stomped off and Wuya looked confused at her parents. "Well, someone's not to happy". The two shook their heads.

"We're heading back stage to start warming up". Ansuya, Wuya's mother said.

Wuya nodded. "I'll be with you in a little while".

As Wuya watched the others walking around and dancing, a pair of arms were wrapped around her, one around her stomach and the other around her chest and shoulders. "She's not nearly as beautiful as you". A voice whispered in her ear.

Wuya gently sat her glass down on a table, grabbed the hand attached to the arm around her chest and shoulders, squeezed it real tight and turned around. "Pavi, you sexist I"-

It turned out to be Chase. He smirked as Wuya's long black nails dug into his hand. "Ow". He said in a mocking voice.

Wuya loosened her grip. Wuya smiled slightly as Chase looked her over. It was a little awkward because for a few seconds, which seemed like hours to the two, Chase's arm was still around Wuya's waist and back, holding her close to him and Wuya was still holding his hand. Wuya blushed slightly, let go of his hand and stepped away.

"Well… how did you know I was here"? Wuya asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I know everything". Chase said simply.

Wuya raised a brow. Chase snickered. "Alright I overheard your conversation with your boss. I also watched you as you walked out, so I fallowed you".

Wuya thought for a moment and then crossed her arms. "So you basically watched me for three hours"?

Chase nodded, not hiding anything. Before Wuya could say anything else one of her cousins called for her from backstage. "Wuya come _on. _We have to do vocal warm ups so we can sing after that screech box".

Wuya waved to her cousin. "I'm coming Ruby". Wuya drank the rest of her wine and shoved the glass into Chase's hands. "Stalker". She teased as she walked behind the curtain.

When Amber finished her last song she walked back stage and glared at the family. "There, the stage is yours! Sing whatever you want! It doesn't matter"! As Amber walked off Wuya stuck her tongue out at her. The Heylin witch was going to love showing that surgery freak up at her own party.

* * *

><p>As her family preformed each of their songs Wuya and her brothers got ready. Zecron and Wuya would be singing Broken by Seether. For the final song Zaroc and Wuya would be singing Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. Wuya and Zecron stepped out onto stage. As the song was starting to play something caught Wuya's eye. She looked up and saw Chase Young, sitting up on a ceiling beam. He had that same arrogant smirk that he seemed to always have. Wuya slightly wanted to sing her best, not that she cared about Chase's opinion. (<strong>Bold=Zecron. <strong>Underline= Wuya. **Paretheses=both)**

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh<strong>

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**(Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away)**

**You've gone away; you don't feel me here anymore**

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

**(Because I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away)**

As the instrumental piece of the song played Wuya looked down and saw Amber glaring up at her. _Mission accomplished. _Suddenly a red rose was dropped at Wuya's feet. She knelt down and picked it up. At first she thought of Pavi. Oh how she would kill him. But then when she looked back up at where she saw Chase he was gone. Wuya smiled at the flower. She then shook her head. She wasn't going to fall for that. She made the best of the situation. She took her thoughts and channeled them into her singing.

**(Because I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away**_**;) you don't feel me here anymore**_

* * *

><p>When the song finished the brother and sister walked too backstage. For the short two minutes her family congratulated her and her brother. Wuya looked behind her relatives and saw Chase standing in the shadows, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed with the same smirk on his face. Wuya smiled and placed the rose on her makeup counter. Walking out on stage with her brother Zaroc Wuya heard the music begin to play. (<strong>Bold=Zaroc. <strong>Underline=Wuya. **)**

* * *

><p><span>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<span>

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

**Wake me up**

Wake me up inside

**I can't wake up**

Wake me up inside

**Save me**

Call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up**

Bid my blood to run

**I can't wake up**

Before I come undone

**Save me**

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wuya began to spin around. Fake green flames danced off of her dress, flying all over the place. The crowd cheered. From what Wuya could see Amber was outraged that she had been bested. Again.

**Wake me up**

Wake me up inside

**I can't wake up**

Wake me up inside

**Save me**

Call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up**

Bid my blood to run

**I can't wake up**

Before I come undone

**Save me**

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

Bring me to life

Wuya stopped spinning and started to sing into the microphone again.

Frozen in time without your touch 

Without you love darling

Only you are the life among the dead.

**All of this sight,**

**I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark**

**But you were there in front of me**

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

I've got to open my eyes to everything.

**Without a thought**

**Without a voice**

**Without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more.**

Bring me to life

Zaroc then picked his little sister up, bridal style and began to spin her around, fast, with the fake green flames flying off her black dress. Wuya was having a great time.

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

Bring me to life

* * *

><p>Wuya blew a kiss to the crowd. Walking off the stage Wuya saw a bouquet of roses on her makeup table next to the one Chase had given her. Wuya found it slightly creepy that he had given her another gift. But once Wuya read the note she knew who it was from. The note was written in Italian. But after almost a year of working for Gene Co Wuya had learned to read and speak Italian, mostly from Pavi, him and Rosetta Stone. The note read,<p>

Il mio Wuya bello. La tua voce è come quella di un angelo, a differenza di qualsiasi altro. Non voglio uno diverso da te. Dal tuo Pavi amata.

This, translated into English, said. My beautiful Wuya. Your voice is like that of an angel, unlike any other. I want no one other than you. From your beloved Pavi. Wuya crumpled the note. She was seething with rage. "This is the last straw". She growled.

Ansuya walked over. "Who is that from"?

Wuya marched towards the exit. "It's from girly face and I've got a few words for him".

* * *

><p>Wuya stormed outside and saw Pavi standing alone. At first he seemed pleased that she showed up until she started shouting at him in Italian. "I tuoi fiori patetici non significano niente per me! Non avrei mai andare da nessuna parte con te! Si sta rubando un volto, baci Gentern, idiota. Perché non flirtare con l'intervento chirurgico cagna dipendente di una sorella? Pensi che ho preso a calci il culo l'ultima volta? Boy devo qualcosa in serbo per voi"!<p>

Translation, "Your pathetic flowers mean nothing to me! I would never go anywhere with you! You are a face stealing, Gentern kissing, moron. Why don't you flirt with your surgery addicted bitch of a sister? You think I kicked your butt last time? Boy do I have something in store for you"!

Once Wuya finished teaching Pavi a lesson she began to walk back up the steps. Suddenly she bumped into Chase. "That was an amazing show".

Wuya smiled. "Thanks". Suddenly Pavi's muffled screams sounded off. Chase looked over at the direction of the sound. He looked back at Wuya and slightly grinned.

"What did you do"? He asked.

"At the end of the show he sent me a bouquet of flowers with a note attached. It was in Italian and I could understand every word of it. I read it, threw it away, stormed outside yelled at Pavi, in Italian and then taught him a lesson. That you will hear about because I'm sure Rotti will call me about it".

Chase chuckled. "Of course".

Suddenly Amber yelled. The two Heylins turned their heads and saw the Largo marching down the steps. "Chase, get us out of here". She whispered. Before they left Wuya called to Amber. "You said we could sing whatever we wanted". Then in a flash of black lightning they were gone.

* * *

><p>When they were back at Chase's lair they started to laugh for no reason what so ever. Once they calmed down Chase asked. "How did you do the green fire…thing"?<p>

Wuya smiled. "Their fake flames". She quickly twirled around to show him. The green flames radiated off the skirt of her dress. The moment she stopped spinning the flames disappeared.

"So you're saying when your brother did this"? In a flash he picked her up like Zaroc did and began to spin around with her in his arms.

She laughed. "Yes. Yes, put me down".

He slowly lowered her down, while slowing the spinning speed. When he completely stopped he had a hand on her back and his other hand holding hers. It was like the dip move in ball room dancing. When Chase lifted her back up and let her go she smiled.

"Yes like that". She then pulled out the rose he had given her. "Thanks for the rose". She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Wuya left the stunned man and went into her room.


	5. You wanted to see me?

**I've had a little trouble with coming up with this chapter but hey. I did it. I do not own the songs Repo the Genetic Opera dose. I just edited it. **

Over the next few weeks Wuya was called in several times for repossessions. It annoyed her greatly but she still loved her work. She was lying on the couch in Chase's library, not really doing much. She was sore all over from chasing people, ripping them open and running the organs to Rotti. "In coming message from Rotti Largo". Wuya groaned and answered.

"What"? She groaned again. Rotti growled.

"Look Wuya I don't care how tired you are, you get your ass over here. You have one last assignment before you can rest". Sighing she nodded and stood up. "Your ride will be over at your house in ten minutes". Wuya nodded. "Why did you shove roses down Pavi's throat? We had to surgically remove them!" Rotti almost yelled. Wuya remembered what she did to Pavi after her performance.

"He kept flirting with me. Now he's learned his lesson." Not waiting for a response Wuya turned the bracelet off.

She walked out of the library. She took the Ruby of Ramses and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going"?

She heard Chase behind her. She just lifted her arm up and Chase knew what was going on. Wuya had this little signal that let Chase know when she was heading out for Gene Co business. She had been in and out so much lately that Chase had gotten tired of going and just sent one of the cats.

They had been helpful during repossessions. Pining the victims down, while Wuya did her work. With a snap of his fingers a panther fell in step behind the Heylin witch. Wuya had gotten very tired and cranky lately. Using the Ruby of Ramses on both of them Wuya and the panther flew towards Wuya's family house.

They got there before the limo and Wuya changed into some normal people clothes. When Wuya walked back outside the limo was waiting. Wuya carried with her a liver that she had recently gotten. The driver opened the door. The panther hopped in and Wuya two seconds later. When Wuya walked into Rotti's office she starred at him blankly. She walked up to his desk. She opened the box and put the liver down on the desk.

Luigi: "Well who ordered pizza?" Luigi grinned at Wuya, took out his knife and put it near the witch's face. "I could sure go for a slice."

Pavi: "Oh! Never to pressed for I'dramatico entrance!"

Wuya: "You wanted to see me?"

Rotti: "Thank you for coming. I have your new assignment."

Luigi: "Hot off the meat truck!"

Wuya: "Is there a reason why you couldn't phone me this target?"

Rotti: "This is a job of special importance; it is involving a small Xiaolin monk. The fire we all know". Rotti knew many things about Wuya, like her relationship with the monks.

Amber: "Make your cuts thorough."

Luigi: "A no account zero."

Amber: "Worth lots of dinero."

Rotti: "I can't afford a scandal here!"

Pavi: "Please handle Kim's face with care"!

Largo's: "Take her down!"

Wuya would have gladly killed Kimiko but she wanted to do it on her own accord. Wuya wasn't going to do it for the sake of Gene Co or Rotti. "I cannot do this job." Wuya headed towards the door with the panther by her side.

Rotti: "Remember who you are," Wuya stopped dead in her tracks. The panther looked up at Wuya in confusion. "Remember what you did to Cynthy."

Cynthy was her little nickname, her real name was Cynthiana.

Rotti: "Must I take you back there?"

Wuya: "Please don't take me back there."

Rotti: "Why relive that moment?"

Wuya: "I can't relive it!" Wuya's face twisted in pain.

Rotti: "You should not miss her, 'cause you murdered your sister. It's too painful."

Wuya sighed in pain. The panther looked at her one more time and then looked aggressively at Rotti. Suddenly a chain was around the panther's neck and a muzzle was over its face.

Rotti: "Cynthy was past helping."

Wuya: "Cynthy was past helping."

Rotti: "Cynthy's life was slipping."

Wuya: "Cynthy was slipping."

Rotti: "She needed her sister and a successor, so I fixed things."

Wuya sighed. The memory of Rotti tricking her into killing her little sister was too painful. Rotti sent Wuya out to kill a supposedly traitor Repo. Wuya slit the Repo's throat only to pull off the mask and find Cynthiana underneath. Wuya just told her family that she had an accident. Rotti kept the family in business with death threats to all of them. If they all do their jobs, all of them stay alive.

Rotti: "We made an agreement."

Wuya turned around: "I will honor that agreement."

Rotti grabbed Wuya's arms: "You'll do as you're told so your family never knows,"

Wuya spoke at the same time: "I'll do as I'm told so my family never knows,"

Rotti: "About that dark and fateful night."

Wuya in a sad voice: "Or my terrible, secret lie."

Rotti: "Don't deny your little lie."

Wuya turned away. "I won't do this mission. I'll sing at tomorrow's opera. But you'll have to find someone else for this job." Wuya walked over and ripped the chain from the guard's hand and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed as Wuya began to take off the chain and muzzle.

"Nobody walks away from me! Wuya! Wuya!" Rotti turned to his children. "If she wants out, then I'll take her out, and her family to!" The Largo kids got excited. Back at the family's house Wuya walked in, the entire family was there. Wuya informed all of them what had happened.

They remained silent until Kyron spoke. "We have been miserable for years. It's time to end it. If we die tomorrow night, we die fighting and as a family." Wuya decided to stay the night. Tomorrow she would sing her final song.


	6. The Opera

** Final chapter is here. A lot of songs in this one, that all belong to Repo the Genetic Opera. I'm using a lot of lines and scenes from the actual movie. Enjoy. Warning for violence and language. Reviews are demanded. **

Chase was flipping through the channels on his Seeing Eye. It had a TV mode. He saw a commercial for the Genetic Opera that Wuya's company was having. He saw those stupid Largo kids singing dancing around with those scalpel sluts called GENterns.

Pavi: ladies, gentlemen! signore, signori!

Luigi: don't you dare touch your TV!

Rotti: tonight's genetic opera is the place to be!

amber: Gene Co! Gene Co!

Luigi: from the transplants!

Pavi: to the GENterns!

Rotti: bellissimo!

amber: l'opera mi amore-!

Rotti: the genetic opera is this evening!

Luigi and Pavi: you'll-a laugh!

amber: ha!

Luigi and Pavi: you'll-a cry!

amber: ho!

Luigi and Pavi: you'll-a...!

Rotti: sing!

all: bravi, bravi, bravissime! the genetic opera is good!

Luigi: it's-a good!

all: bravi, bravi, bravissime! the genetic opera is good!

Oh how Chase HATED their singing. Then strait after that another Gene Co advertisement popped up. This one sparked Chase's interest because Wuya was in it. Now her singing he didn't mind one bit. The commercial was showing a past performance of her in a green sleeveless kimono, a golden fan in each hand and her doing a small elegant dance. Chase could then hear her voice as he watched her performance.

"Hi I'm Wuya a voice of Gene Co. At Gene Co an affordable organ makeover is just a simple financing away. Take control of your life because it's what's on the inside that counts. Financed organs are subjected to all legal default remedies including repossession". The commercial ended and Chase started flipping through the channels again.

Hours laterit was just a regular night. Chase was stroking the fur of a panther while sitting on his throne. Wuya decided to stay the night at her family's house and Chase was fine with that. He just kept magic tabs on her.

Suddenly a growl made Chase's gaze flicker towards the entrance. He saw a GENsoldier with the back of the collar of his shirt in a lion's mouth. The man handed Chase a tiny package. It was from Wuya's older brother Zaroc. Chase shifted into dragon form, making the GENsoldier tremble. Chase took his claw and opened the package. There was a note.

_Dear Chase Young,_

_ Don't ask why just take the magazine and read page 13, you should know about this._

Chase looked at the note in confusion, and then at the magazine that if he hadn't seen the title he would have thought it was Twist teen magazine. Sighing Chase took the magazine. He flipped through the pages until he got to page 13. The page had an article on one page and a picture of Wuya that made him want to drool, but he did _not_!

Once he started reading he became interested, his eyes narrowed and he began to read faster and faster. When he finished his claws sank through the paper and he growled. The GENsoldier cowered and even the cats got nervous. The master hadn't been this enraged in a long time. Chase grabbed the GENsoldier's shoulders and growled in his face.

"Where is the opera?" Chase roared. The man trembled in fear.

"A-a-at the opera house in Sanitarium Square. Please just let me go!"

Chase smirked. "I'm not in the mood for mercy, only for blood." He bite the man's head clean off. Swallowing it Chase through the decapitated body across the room. When it landed cats rushed in to try and get a bite. Chase's mouth dripped with blood. With a roar he summoned the strongest of each type of his cats. He then ran for the door, heading for the opera house.

Wuya and the entire family were down in the Repo area. They were putting their suits on. Tonight their torture would end. Wuya remembered all the memorable things that happened. Amber wanting her and her family out of the way so that she could be the one voice of Gene Co. Pavi and Luigi always arguing over who would get Gene Co after their father died from his illness. Then when everyone was dressed except for their masks Kyron spoke in the voice when his Repo Man side was in charge. This sometimes happened to the family, mostly to Kyron since he was at the head of it.

Kyron in deep demonic voice: "Tonight we shall betray…

Kyron in normal voice: "Keep Wuya safe…"

Demon Kyron: "Make Rotti pay…"

Regular Kyron: "on Cynthy's grave…"

Demon Kyron: "At the opera… Tonight. "

The family began loading up with weapons. Wuya was hiding scalpels in her sleeves, machetes in her boots, and a giant sword in her coat with the handle sticking out. The family members were all walking around the room. Zaroc specifically loaded up with guns loaded with zydrate, a blow dart tube and even a giant knife in a clear glass case filled with the liquid drug. At the same time Chase was running across rooftops, heading towards the opera house.

Wuya: "I've made my peace."

Kyron and Chase: "no chance for peace!"

Wuya: "I hold no grudge."

Kyron and Chase: "I'll end this grudge."

Wuya began to raise her mask to her face just like every other family member. They were all ready. Only tonight Wuya was the only one singing tonight, the rest of the family would act as her body guards.

Wuya: "I'm gonna' sing..."

Kyron and Chase: "I'll stain the streets!"

Wuya: "My final song."

Kyron and Chase: "They'll run with blood."

All three: "At the opera tonight!"

On the way to the tunnel under the opera house Amber Sweet walked up and knew which one was Zaroc, her illegal drug dealer.

Amber: "One more hit for the show! Make it fast!"

Zaroc: "Take it slow."

Amber threw money at him: "One more hit of the glow!"

Zaroc took out a little glass vial: "Go get cut..."

Amber and Zaroc: "For tonight's show-!"

Meanwhile Rotti was with his sons. He was planning his end as well as Wuya's family's. Wuya would be his first victim. She was the thing the family treasured most. When she died the rest of the family would be easy to crush.

Rotti: "Tonight I set the stage."

Luigi: "Tonight we set the stage!"

Rotti: "My greatest play."

Pavi: "My greatest face!"

Rotti: "All plans are laid."

Luigi: "My greatest rage!"

Pavi: "Pavi gets laid!"

Just then the family arrived at the opera house. Wuya walked into her dressing room, she undressed and began to get dressed.

Luigi and Pavi: "All debts are paid...!"

Rotti: "At the opera tonight!"

The signature song of the Repo man

Chorus: "Reeepo maaan! Reeepo maaan!"

Kyron's demonic voice: "At the opera tonight!"

Chorus: "Reeepo maaan! Reeepo maaan!"

When Wuya came out of the dressing room she was wearing a dark green shiny dress. there was a V cut that went all the way down to just above her bellybutton. A thin strap right under her breasts that attached both sides of the dress together. She had one inch thick black leather straps above her elbows and leather bracelets, studded with actual gold studs that covered half of her lower arms. A one inch real diamond studded inch hair clip clipped her now extra curly hair just below her neck.

Wuya: "Gene Co, come take my Life."

Amber walking by: "At the opera tonight!"

Chorus: "Reeepo maaan! Reeepo maaan!"

Wuya looked up at a crystal chandelier with now heavy with eye shadow and mascara for the opera look she sang now extremely high: "Gene Co, my life!"

All except for Wuya who is still singing "Life": "At the opera tonight!"

Chase ran into the opera house and managed to get backstage undetected. He saw Wuya, looking more beautiful than ever, she was staring ahead at the lowered curtain. Chase saw Rotti on the opposite side of the stage, a thoughtful and vengeful look on his face. Chase whispered to Wuya. "Pst, Wuya, you have to get out of here." His voice was drowned out by the opening applause. Chase had no choice but to sit and wait till the song was over. Wuya sang in a beautiful opera voice. Her voice was perfectly Italian accented.

"Tanto tempo fa,

Un uccello fatale di nome,

Chromaggia,

Incrociò in volo la freccia di un,

Arciere,

Lungo le coste di lava,

Per anni, pensando di essere,

Inseguita,

Scappò dalla freccia,

Chromaggia, Chromaggia,

Perché non affronti il pericolo?

La freccia era legata all'ala,

E lei volva per liberarsene,

Tirando la freccia,

Altri son ferriti per mia colpa,

Mia colpa,"

She then stared out into the crowd with deep green eyes. She wanted to take everything in. This was her final song, her farewell, her retiring performance. She then sang as high and as beautifully as she possibly could. Making Chase even more hypnotized by her angelic voice.

"Giú! Verso la bocca del diavolo!

La sua freccia, I miei occhi.

Chromaggia, come take my life...!

I am done with my lie!"

Rotti, Luigi and Pavi walked out onto the stage as the audience cheered and the curtain lowered. Rotti grabbed Wuya's arm. Wuya's family came up behind dragon Chase but he was the one who walked out onto the stage. He tossed aside a body guard but then Luigi passed by him and with one of his many knives cut the back of his knee deeply at swiftly. Chase let out a roar of pain. Suddenly both Luigi and Pavi were restricting Wuya. She looked over and saw her family restricted by GENsoldiers. Rotti looked at Wuya and grinned evilly.

Rotti: "You've exceeded all my plans."

Luigi: "More than you could say for Amber."

Rotti growling: "More than I could say for you,"

Luigi: "What?"

Rotti: "Or you're just as worthless brother."

Wuya looked out to the crowd: "My death shall soon be my cure."

Rotti grinned evilly: "And I promise to deliver."

Chase growling: "Don't you lay a hand on her."

Rotti: "Hold your tongue before an elder!"

Chase snarling in a deep demonic voice: "Touch her and I swear I'll kill you!"

Rotti: "Bring it on you cheap imposter!"

The guards zapped him with high voltage metal rods. Chase fell to the ground. Wuya then thought why was he protecting her? Also why did she feel different towards him? Did she _love_ him? _No! _She yelled in her head.

_ Then how come you kissed him back that night? _Her conscience asked._ The heat of the moment, he was probably just messing with me anyway. Then how come you felt nice when he watched you sing and gave you that rose? Uhh… it was just a nice thing for him to do. _Wuya was pretty much just making it up as she went along. _Then how come you laughed when he twirled you around and you kissed him on the cheek? I was drinking earlier, I was just a little drunk… or a lot. _Her conscience then shut up.

Suddenly the curtains raised and the crowd gasped at the sight. The beautiful voices of Gene Co restricted, most of which wearing Repo Men suits and the dragon bleeding on the stage. Rotti turned to the crowd with open arms.

Rotti: "Even though I'm terminally ill."

Everyone gasped. How could the CEO of Gene Co be sick? Then Rotti snarled at them.

"I'm dying you idiots."

Luigi/Pavi: "Please don't say you're dying father!"

Rotti: "So I planned my perfect end."

Luigi/Pavi: "A tale befitting any opera!"

Rotti: "An ending only I could spend."

Chase struggled as he tried to get back to his feet: "Ending you will be my pleasure."

Wuya muttering: "Because of me Cynthy is dead." Luigi and Pavi began pushing Wuya towards her family.

Luigi/Pavi: "You can never trust a monster!"

Rotti: "And there's more beneath her mask!"

Luigi/Pavi: "Did you know she killed your daughter?"

Wuya: "It was just an accident."

Wuya's Family: "What?"

Wuya looked sadly at her family's sad faces.

Wuya cries out: "Family, please believe me!"

Their faces then hardened, but not at her. They all glared at Rotti. Wuya ripped her arms from the Largo sons grasp and before they could grab her she pulled out a sword she had hidden in her dress the crowd gasped. Don't ask how. Pavi screamed like a little girl and ran off stage but Luigi drew his knife. He lunged at Wuya but she dodged quickly. She would have been quicker but fighting in heels isn't easy. She cut his hand, his cheek and then kneed him in the stomach, he hunched over. Wuya then kicked him and he toppled down.

Wuya was about to stab her sword through Luigi's chest when she felt hands around her neck. They were chocking her. Wuya dropped the blood dripping blade. She turned around and saw Rotti. He lifted his arms up and she felt her feet leave the ground.

Wuya chocking: "You have deceived!"

Rotti growling: "You've got to deal with it."

Kyron: "Someone please, please help my daughter!"

Rotti: "This will pass. You've got to deal with it!"

He then threw her to the ground like she was dirt. She gasped for breath. She landed next to Chase. Her face was just inches from his. Wuya gasped and coughed. Chase tried to get up but he was zapped to the ground again.

Wuya: "I've deceived the only ones who matter!"

Chase mumbling: "I need to kill!"

Wuya speaking to her family: "Remember my mistakes, Remember you can change, Remember that I love you! I'm sorry that I failed you! Remember that it's up to you... To go and shape your lives, into ones that are worth remembering..." Rotti then pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Wuya. The gun loaded.

"No!" Chase yelled.

He summoned up whatever energy and strength he had and pounced on Rotti. The crowd screamed but they didn't run, they wanted to know what would happen next. Chase pushed Rotti to the floor, roaring with rage. His eyes actually turned red. He lifted his clawed hand and sunk it deep into Rotti's chest. Rotti gasped. Chase moved his hand around until he found what he wanted.

He ripped out Rotti's heart. Chase lifted it up for the crowd to see. The guards holding Wuya's family ran. Chase then dropped Rotti's heart and stomped on it. Wuya's family then drew their weapons and began to chase the crowd out of the opera house. Chase shifted back to his human form. He saw Wuya, still on the floor in pool of Chase's blood. Chase picked her up bridal style and flew her up to a ceiling beam.

Wuya stood up against another beam. Chase had his hands on her waist and her arms were around his neck.

"Are you okay?" Chase put a finger under Wuya's chin, having her face him.

She smiled slightly. "Better now." Chase let out a small laugh and kissed her with more passion then he had rage the entire night. Wuya kissed him back.

Wuya's family looked up at the two, smiling and talking amongst themselves. "I approve." Kyron chuckled.

Ansuya elbowed him. "So now you approve?" She snickered at her husband.

Kyron looked at her and smiled. "I never said I disapproved." Ansuya smiled and kissed her husband. It was all over, well almost.


	7. It's Our House Now! Last Chapter

** Final chapter. Watch Wuya's family take over Gene Co. Because I forgot to do this in the last chapter, with the songs I do edit and cut. This song belongs to Disney. Everything belongs to its rightful owners. **

Chase and several of his cats along with Wuya and her family were in the Gene Co HQ lobby an hour later. Chase and Wuya were now in Repo Men/Women suits. Chase got his leg fixed up. Amber and Luigi and Pavi walked out of the elevator when GENsoldiers seized them.

"What the fuck are you doing you fucking idiots?" Luigi yelled. Agua then grabbed Luigi, Venom grabbed Pavi and Wuya grabbed Amber.

Kyron: "This could be quite the place,"

Ansuya: "Full of wholesome, happy faces,"

Wuya: "Hanging out," Wuya held Amber up by her neck.

Agua: "Feeling fine," Holding up Luigi by the collar of his shirt.

Venom: "Where everyone's a friend of mine." Venom held Pavi by his underwear, giving him the biggest wegie ever.

Ansuya: "Inside this evil joint,"

Agua: "Every guest gets to the point."

All: "This day will live in infamy."

Wuya: "The House of the Largo's is history! Hahahaha!"

All including GENterns, surGENS and GENsoldiers: "It's our house now.

It's our house now."

Ruby and Garnet: "It's a fact you can't ignore."

Spike: "Shut the windows, "

Anubis: "Lock the doors."

All: "It's our house now.

Raise your mugs, you Repo Men.

Join the rabble-rousing crowd.

It's our house now."

Chase's Cats: "All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly." They then nuzzled each other and purred.

Sage: "Every evil queen gets due respect." She held in her hand a plastic bag with a spleen in it.

Cyrin: "Love your work." Cyrin put his arm around his wife.

Tsunami: "You'll forget your troubles put your trust in me." He squeezed Amber's cheeks, looking flirtatiously at her.

Scarlet: "You've had your fun." She pointed at the Largos and the GENsoldiers started marching towards them.

GENsoldiers: "You've made your play,

But every Largo has his day."

Tsunami then one by one pushed each Largo towards the GENsoldiers.

It's our house now, "

Zaroc and Zecron clicked zydrate vials together like wine glasses. Except they didn't drink them: "Down and dirty."

All: "It's our house now, "

Zaroc and Zecron: "Me hearty."

Venom: "What a place for breaking bread."

All: "Things are better."

Scarlet: "Off with their heads!" She slashed a machete near the Largo's head. When Scarlet's hair whipped you could see that Scarlet's right eye was permanently scratched closed by three vertical scratches. A repossession accident.

All: "It's our house now,"

Chase: "What a party!"

All: "Join the fun with no regrets.

Only greedy dirty deeds are allowed." The GENsoldiers pointed their guns at the Largo's

Ansuya: "Get those Kidneys!"

Agua: "Game over, Pavi!"

Wuya: "Hit the road, Luigi!"

Kyron: "Take a hike, girly!"

All: "It's our house now." Wuya, Zaroc and Zecron pushed the Largo's outside and they landed in a puddle. "Don't bother comin' back, it's our house now!" then they closed the doors and burst into a fit of evil laughter. They weren't miserable anymore. They were now in charge.

**THE END!**


End file.
